elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil (Online)
Anvil is a port city on the coast of the Abecean Sea, in the region of Gold Coast in Cyrodiil. It is the last stop of the Gold Road that connects the city, its neighboring city Kvatch, and finally the Imperial City. History Reign of Leovic Under the reign of Longhouse Emperor Leovic the city was a well protected, civilized and sophisticated Imperial metropolis. Anvil was the seat of Imperial Prefect and Count of Anvil Ephrem Benirus as well as the home port of the Imperial Navy.Gold Coast Guide, Part One Due to the pleasant climate Anvil was an incredibly popular vacation spot among commoners, nobles and even the Emperor Leovic himself. Thanks to the Gold Road and safety of the Abecean Sea enforced by the Navy, Anvil was a center of commerce offering luxury, spawning many taverns and hostels, and attracting entertainers.Gold Coast Guide, Part Two Varen's Rebellion During early stages of Varen's Rebellion the Varen's Wall was built. Varen Aquilarios was popular among the commoners of the region, who helped to build the wall voluntarily. The purpose of the wall was to protect the Gold Coast against the possible retaliation by the Emperor Leovic.Varen's Wall The wall, however, also separated the Gold Coast from the Colovian Highlands and ultimately from the rest of the Empire, diminishing trade and decreasing the stream of travelers. As a result, businesses suffered''Letter to the Withered Rose'' and many goods that were once common became unavailable.Conversation with Thahiri After Varen Aquilarious led the Second Legion out of the Gold Cost to take his rebellion into the heart of the Empire, Count Ephrem Benirus lead four attacks on the city of Kvatch in hopes to seize Varen's property. These attacks, however, were successfully repelled by Varen's nephew Carolus and the Kvatch Warders. Each attempted attack significantly reduced the number of available forces stationed in Anvil.The Wolf and the Dragon Once present Imperial Navy was sent away to deal with the rebellions in the north and east.Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast These events combined rendered the city of Anvil nearly defenseless. Red Sails occupation * Quests Dark Brotherhood quests Voices in the Dark Word around town is that the legendary guild of assassins the Dark Brotherhood is looking for new recruits in the area. Amelie Crowe is convinced that murder of an innocent is bound to attract their attention. Signed in Blood The Dark Brotherhood has taken notice of the murders in Anvil. After going to the arranged meeting spot, contact has been made. To prove your obedience to the Brotherhood, a contract has been given to murder an Imperial noble Lord Quintus Jarol in his Jarol Estate nearby the town. Side quests A Profitable Venture Dockmaster Qamar, a member of the Red Sails, has been mistreating the sailors coming into the harbor. Outrageous taxes and chaotic, unreasonable inspections are not uncommon. Help Captain Jimila of the Prowler to bring some justice to the Dockmaster. Honest Work A family of Dunmer explorers Kireth Vanos and Raynor Vanos have sailed to Anvil by accident. Out of funds for further travel and not accepting charity money, they are eager to find a local job, to save up themselves. Repeatable quests The Common Good Locations Landmarks Anvil Castle Anvil Castle is a palace located south of the Anvil, near the eastern end of the harbor. It is built on top of a small island and is accessible by a bridge. The palace was once a defensive fortress, but has been since rebuilt as a luxurious palace. Anvil Castle is split into several halls. The audience hall is open to the public. West, east and central halls are closed and only members of the Red Sails, servants and inhabitants are allowed there. Entering the restricted halls will be considered trespassing, and in case of detection a Red Sails Protector will be summoned. The governor's suite can be found at the end of the central halls, and can be accessed by picking a simple lock. The castle has a large balcony connected to the governor's suite. At the southern side of the castle an entrance to a cave system can be found. It leads directly into the restricted parts of the castle. A secret passage from the governors suite leads into these caves as well. It has been used by Governor Fortunata ap Dugal herself to sneak out of the castle. In an effort to prevent someone from sneaking in, River Trolls were made to inhabit it. The castle was once home to the Imperial Prefect and Count of Anvil, Count Ephrem Benirus. He was a loyal subject of Emperor Leovic and had the Emperor over for visits frequently during summers. Anvil Lighthouse Anvil Lighthouse is situated on a small peninsula southwest of the town, south from the Anvil Wayshrine. Ground level of the lighthouse and a Skeever-infested cellar have been left unlocked. The lighthouse is surrounded by dark rumors. Some vague evidence that the previous family of residents have been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood can be found. Keeper of the lighthouse refused to play along the local mob to sink ships coming into harbor, setting himself up as a target for a contract. Gold Coast Trading Company Local headquarters of the Gold Coast Trading Company is located at the western part of a city, overlooking the residential square. Much like other guilds the headquarters are located in a relatively large manor house. Gold Coast Trading Company was once a very influential guild of merchants. It has several operations in the Gold Coast and elsewhere. It played a large role in the Red Sails invasion, as the current Governor Fortunata ap Dugal was once a member of the merchant faction. Under her rule, however, company has lost some of its influence. Great Chapel of Dibella Great Chapel of Dibella is a massive chapel dedicated to the divine Dibella located at the eastern part of the city, just by the southeastern gate. The Chapel is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Anvil. Local worship of the goddess has changed over time and has now become far more reserved than elsewhere in Tamriel, to some visitors and resident disappointment. Half-naked priests can still be seen dancing inside the chapel. Guild locations Fighers Guild Local branch of the Fighters Guild is located in a large manor house in the center of the city, south of the northern gates of Anvil. It is managed by the hall steward Shabeh af-Naifa. Armsman Bahara is offering her services here. Mages Guild Local branch of the Mages Guild is located in a large manor house in the center of the city, south of the northern gates of Anvil. It is managed by the magister Remelie Cine. Mystic Galotha Falas, magus Vacia Sidonia, enchanter Jodis Windbite and alchemist Plays-In-Puddles can be found offering their services here. An old acquaintance Gabrielle Benele can be met here. Shops and Services *All That Glitters *Anvil Ironworks and Tannery Anvil Repository *Beachside Brokers *Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics *The Dye Job *Enrick's Public House *Midnight Riders *Mudcrab and Suds *Thahiri's Treats *The Carved Bough *Where O Wares Houses *Carmalo's House *Delvin's House *Faltonia's House *Laeranir's House *Narhag's House *Orval's House *Senna's House *Shodara's House Other *Anvil Wayshrine *Anvil Outlaws Refuge *Engara's Hostel *The Prowler Notable items Books *''Anvil Lighthouse Report'' *''Anvil Taxes'' *''Confessions of a Vampire Devotee'' *''Dibella's Mysteries and Revelations'' *''Exposing a Terrible Evil'' *''Field Guide to River Trolls'' *''Glories of the Pirate Queen'' *''Investigator Vale: Shadow Fellows'' *''Mysterious Letter'' *''On Minotaurs'' *''Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast'' *''River Trolls Exterminator?'' *''The Butcher of Bravil'' *''The Lost Fort Faleria'' *''The Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 5'' *''The Wolf and the Dragon'' *''The Wolf and the Pirate Queen'' *''To the Traitor of Saintsport'' Skyshards * Services |} Characters |} |} Enemies *Mudcrab *Red Sails Protector *Skeever Creatures Notable creatures *Howler *Seafoam *Sticky-Paws Generic creatures *Antelope *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Goat *Highland Wolf *Nixad *Rat *Torchbug Facilities |} Special Bounty Board Anvil's Bounty Board can be used to take daily, repeatable quests related to the Gold Coast locations. As a reward the player receives . Trivia *When coming into the city, there is large tree in the center of the street. On the Western Streetlight is a loose panel that holds stolen items in it. Gallery Maps Anvil Castle Map.png|Map of Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Map.png|Map of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Loading Screens Anvil Castle Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Appearances * * * ru:Анвил (Dark Brotherhood) fr:Cœur-Enclume Category:Online: Cities Category:Dark Brotherhood: Locations Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Locations Category:Cities in Cyrodiil